narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taichi
Taichi (''太一, Taichi), ''created by OrangeBox01 of Deviantart , is a ninja who left his hometown to travel the world. He is also the leader of a group called Ochiba (subject to change) in the upcoming OC doujinshi. Background Months after Taichi was born his chakra surged out of control causing him to have breathing issue and pain. To save his life his parents consulted a doctor who permanently cut off major chakra flows to his body. Taichi grew up to be a normal happy boy until he struggled to keep up with his peers with using chakra. Taichi soon found out he can not used chakra the the fullest as other students and from then on he felt handicapped, an outcast. Taichi dropped out of the Chūnin exam due to his handicap. Dispite his loneliness from the lack of friends Taichi had one friend, June, that seems to always cared for him. June was also in the Academy and Chūnin training but she fits best as a house wife. Still after knowing that Taichi dropped out she stills continued with the exams. Taichi decided to quit the path of a ninja and worked at his parent’s inn. A year later a strange man came to stay at the inn.Suspicious, Taichi followed him out one night and found out he’s a spy ninja on a mission. The stange man was a ninja from Konoha spying on a group of terroist who had came to Kirigakure at the time. he praised Taichi for being able to keep with him. But Taichi’s no ninja so he decided to teach Taichi basic defence skills for protection. Ironicly, the Konoha stranger was a taijutsu master. And soon he took Taichi under his wings and taught him everything needed to know about taijutsu. Shortly after a couple of months of stay the Konoha taijutsu master had to leave. Taichi continued practicing. At age 19, Taichi and June reconnected and got married. Before his OC manga began, Taichi joined an organization called SAMU that watches over the nations and ANBU . There was then when Taichi met Kakashi , who was also recruited, as they were teamed up along with their monitor, Yumiora, who later tried to convince them to help him destroy the nations. Young Taichi and Kakashi refuses to help and thought they had killed him as he fell down a misty cliff. After a year serving with SAMU, Kakashi decided to quit and went back to Konoha. Taichi, on the other hand, came home to find out that his wife had left him. Right then he felt the people of Kirigakure had cast him out for they never liked him for learning taijutsu from a outsider. He then decided to abandon his hometown to travel the world. Personality Taichi is a very shy and isolated guy but will speak his mind if needed to. He comes as a honest and straight forward guy. His personality around friends would seems very clumsy or sometimes even childish. He would come up with ideas or ask questions that you would only expect to hear from a child. One example of his personality around friends would be when he wants to get revenge on Kakashi for embarressing him in this short comic . On a different note, Taichi is extremely serious when it comes to missions. His ninja like skills and tactics are top notch. He would even almost seem like a different person. Appearance Taichi is a fairly short guy compared to his peers. The most noticable trait about him is his wavy hair that points out the sides and similar to Kakashi , he always wore a mask after the age of 20 when he decided to leave Kirigakure and ex-wife June. As the member leader and dress code of Ochiba (subject to change), Taichi is dressed in a white Yukata style outfit with a long red scarf-like mask. He also carry his sword with him at all time. Abilities Taichi was not able to perform any useful ninjutsu at a young age but after mastering Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, he could easily out battle any ninja in Kirigakure. Taijutsu Like Maito Gai , Taichi only uses taijutsu. It is unsure but the same taijutsu master who taught Taichi taijutsu might be the same sensei to Maito Gai. After Taichi opened the Eighth Gate to defeat Yumiora he recovered by using the same technology that Yumiora wanted to used to destroy the nations to keep him alive and restored his body. Controlled Gate Taichi has the ability to open all eight gates and holds it without any drawback. This teachnique involves him using his mechanical body parts including the mechanical part of his heart. As the chakra flows through his muscles the wire nerves act as chakra veins in his body are kept under pressure to keep his muscles from tearing apart. Because Taichi have traveled and have taken countless missions, he can easily adapt to people who uses heavy chakra. His incredible speed and strenght will force his opponents to go all out from the start. Chakra users have chakra limits but Taichi's taijutsu training gives him the endurance that only hard physical training can give. Status Pre-Part I Post-Part II Trivia Reference OrangeBox01 from Deviantart.com Cloud's Limit Breaker Final Fantasy VII Category:DRAFT